


Six for Gold

by nighting_gale17



Series: Sparrows Song [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Athena offers Buck a shoulder to lean on and some wise advice concerning a certain someone he may or may not be absolutely, completely, gone for.





	Six for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! Hope you guys enjoy this cute little piece. It's not super long, when I was writing it I was imagining it as a small scene taken out of one of the episodes. There isn't enough Athena and Buck on here so I *will* fix it if I have to. Enjoy this small break from my endless angsty stories!!! Don't forget to leave some kudos if you liked it and comment on your thoughts! I love reading your comments guys!!

Dazzling sunlight shone from the sky, shining brightly off the golden ring snug in the small box in Buck’s hands. It was another gorgeous summer day and he had to squint his eyes slightly as he gazed up at the clear blue sky—barely a single cloud in sight. There was something beautiful and calm about the day, leaving Buck with a warm feeling in his chest that he didn’t dare question.

“Got room for two up there?”

Buck peered down over the edge of the firetruck, a grin pulling at his lips when he spotted Athena standing on the ground looking up at him. Her sunglasses shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight, hands propped on her hips and she had an amused smile on her face.

“Yeah, always,” Buck answered, offering his hand to help her up as she climbed up the side of the truck.

Athena settled next to him, her familiar presence comfortable against him as Buck turned his gaze back to the ring in his hands. They sat in silence for a long time and that was one of the things that he loved about Athena—she always knew what to say, or, rather, what not to say.

“I think he’ll love it.” Athena commented after they’d been sitting up there for a while.

Buck glanced up at her with a small smile before he went back to staring at the ring, lightly tracing one of his fingers across the golden band. “I’m scared.” he confessed, chewing gently on the inside of his cheek.

“Why? That man looks at you like you hung the sun in the sky just for him.” Athena reached up and brushed her hand over the side of his face, fingers grazing gently over the edge of his hairline. Buck felt himself relax slightly at the familial touch.

“It’s just… such a big step.” he breathed out, trying to shake off the nerves that never seemed to leave him these days. “I-I know that he loves me.” The words still felt weird leaving his lips, like they didn’t belong, because the thought of someone other than his sister loving him so unconditionally was—unfathomable until he met Eddie.

He trailed off, lost in thought as he stared at the ring so innocently sitting in his hands, as if it didn’t hold the weight of a decision that would change his life forever. “What if I screw it up?” he asked in a small voice.

“Oh, baby,” Athena sympathized, wrapping her arm around Buck’s shoulders and letting his rest his head against her collarbone. “You’re not going to screw anything up.” she said firmly, with no room for argument. “Nothing is ever perfect, but through all of the fights you two might have, all of the disagreements, your love for each other will be stronger than any of it—I’ve seen it firsthand.”

Buck felt something settle in his chest at her words and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. Like always, Athena knew just what to say to get him to calm down and see the rational side of things. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Buck closed his eyes briefly when she placed a kiss at the top of his forehead. “Eddie loves you, Buckaroo, and nothing will change that.” she murmured, before adding, “And I’ve still got my shotgun ready if he does try anything.”

Huffing out a laugh, Buck smiled against her shirt at the veiled, joking threat (at least, he hoped it was joking). “Thanks, Athena.” he murmured, lifting his head to smile at her gratefully, already feeling much better than before she showed up.

“Anytime kiddo.” she responded, returning his smile and nodding at the ring in his hand. “Now, when are you planning on giving that beautiful thing to your man?”

“Hopefully soon.” Buck chuckled, brushing his finger over the ring one more time before closing the case. Sitting up slightly, letting Athena’s arm fall from his shoulders, he look at her earnestly. “I want all of you to be there. It wouldn’t feel right if our families weren’t there.” he continued shyly, playing with the ring box in his hands. “Eddie’s family, the 118, and you and Pops.

“We’d be honored.” she smiled at him, her eyes soft with a love that made Buck’s chest expand with warmth.

His earlier apprehension gone, Buck now found himself full of only excitement as he continued chatting with Athena about his plans to propose to Eddie. The two of them, bathed in the golden hues of the sun’s rays, formed the perfect picture of mother and son as they sat upon the firetruck.

From where he stood in the loft, Eddie watched with nothing but fondness and love glowing in his chest. He said nothing as Bobby joined him at his side, leaning up against the railing and staring out at the outline of their respective lovers. He wasn’t sure how long they watched them in silence. He watched as Buck threw his head back and laughed at something Athena said, gently nudging her with his shoulder in turn.

“I’m going to marry him someday.” Eddie said quietly, feeling a swell of affection warm his heart.

“Yeah.” Bobby answered, a knowing look crossing over his face before it was gone and he smiled. “You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! Hope you guys enjoy this cute little piece. It's not super long, when I was writing it I was imagining it as a small scene taken out of one of the episodes. There isn't enough Athena and Buck on here so I *will* fix it if I have to. Enjoy this small break from my endless angsty stories!!! Don't forget to leave some kudos if you liked it and comment on your thoughts! I love reading your comments guys!!


End file.
